


Mike likes you to watch

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You come home early and catch Mike pleasuring himself





	Mike likes you to watch

Dropping your purse onto the entry door table, you noticed Mike’s badge was there too. Strange, he was rarely home before you. Shrugging your shoulders, you toed off your shoes and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Assuming he was in the office, you headed that way until you heard soft moans from your bedroom. You walked softly to the door that was slightly ajar. What you saw next, made you wet almost immediately. 

Michael was half propped up on the bed, stroking himself. Your eyes flicked over to the TV screen. He was watching the video the two of you had made a few weeks ago. 

Tearing your eyes from the screen where you were deep throating him, you put your attention back on your husband. He looked so good. His hand gliding up and down his rock hard cock. Your mind wandered to that night, your hands roamed your body.

You whimpered when Mike really started pumping his cock and moaning out your name. He turned in your direction and grinned salaciously. This was no accident that you found him pleasuring himself. 

Mike stopped to roll over, giving you a fantastic view of his ass. When he came back to his original position, he had your vibrator. Mike turned the volume up on the TV. You were riding him, breasts bouncing, his hands gripping your hips, your hands on his arms.

Mike turned on the vibrator and placed it under his balls. “Oh fuck!” He called out. His strokes became faster and shorter, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. His gaze found you again. Closing his eyes, his breathing faster, his hips jerked and he came with a low moan. His cum spurted onto his stomach.

Mike’s eyes fluttered open, “Welcome home love.” He gave you a grin. “I wasn’t expecting you home.”

You laughed as you walked into the bedroom, “Hmmm…, really?” Sitting down on the bed beside him. Spreading one finger through the cum on his stomach, you met his eyes and slipped it into your mouth. “Mmmmm…”

His mouth dropped open. He pulled you to his chest and kissed you deeply. “God I love you. Now, ready to give me a show?”


End file.
